darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Week of July 13 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, July 13 2008 CORUSCANT: Tarkin on Espionage Author: Wilhuff Tarkin From the office of WILHUFF TARKIN: The Chairman was unaware of any intelligence activity on Kuat, nor did he sanction any such activity, officially or unofficially. He speculates that warmongers and anti-Republican individuals are responsible for this slander, and has begun filing paperwork necessary to file suit against these individuals for defamation. DANTOOINE: Carnage Author: Kuono Zyss A holobroadcast fades in to a rather gruesome scene at Zeko's Sundries, a rather small general store on Dantooine. The storefront has been completely gutted by an explosion and the subsequent fire, leaving goods, blood, and bodies strewn all about the store. The announcer's voice chimes in over the superimposed image, the camera panning across the carnage. "Zeko's has long been a respectable establishment, catering to the basic needs of Dantooine's citizens. From Dantooine's famous fluff-cotton, to bantha fur for making clothing and blankets, to survival and medical kits, Zeko has always carried the basic necessities for pioneers on a developing world." The image of the carnage fades away and the announcer continues to speak. "Yet yesterday, business as usual found itself disrupted. An unknown attacker used an estimated 50 kilos of high powered mining charges to bomb Zeko's sundries in the height of its Saturday business hours. As you could see from the images, the casualties were very high. Details on this tragic event are still trickling in as Dantooine's investigators comb over the crime scene, but the preliminary casualty figures have been obtained. Twenty two deaths, which include five security guards, ten male shoppers, five female shoppers, and unfortunately, two children who were out to market with their parents. We'll now play a statement from Kuono Zyss, the apparent off world owner of Zeko's Sundries." An image appears of a Duros clad in mechanics attire. He looks a mess - a combination of stress, sadness, shock, and perhaps even feelings of guilt. He swallows deeply and addresses the camera. "I would like the citizens of Dantooine to know that this crime will not go unanswered. Everything within my power will be done to track down the heartless murderers who have committed this atrocity. These kinds of attacks have no place within a civilized galaxy and serve only to spread fear and distrust." His gaze narrows. "So, I am offering a five thousand credit reward for credible information on this cowardly bomber. In addition to that, a foundation has been created in memory of the victims of Dantooine - victims who died an unnecessary, senseless death. Thank you for your time." RYLOTH: Bombings Author: Zamir From the GNN's news office: It appears the recovery of the RNS Ryloth was not without the death of thousands and thousands of innocents. The so-called 'task-force' for the recovery of the MC80 Cruiser set bombs yesterday in several key locations on the planet yesterday, shutting off access to the surface by exploding the repulsorlifts. Sources from within Ryloth's new government indicate that this 'Sergeant Fuzzybottoms' reported in the GNN news as well as an unknown operative are the responsible for this terrorist rampage. More to come. RYLOTH: Riot! Author: Benazir (K) GNN reports: Infuriated beyond control the citizens of Ryloth riot, and... ... and overwhelms the residental areas of the Ryloth caverns. It was previously seized by pirates and members of the Brood elite, but now the people of Ryloth claim their houses and apartments back! The mob was led by two humans, the man ZEPHYR and the woman BENAZIR, whose identities so far remain unknown. The riot was, allegedly, joined by a one-eyed merchant (Sho-temp), a pretty wookiee (Nissa-temp), and several others (WOLF, GRAF VON MOURN, and WIST). RYLOTH: Peace Accord Author: Graf von Mourn A man in a tailored silk suit stands before the Republic Senate. "I am pleased to announce that Field Marshall Zamir has agreed to withdraw all troops from Ryloth and to allow the world to peacefully return to Republic rule. This transfer should occur within the next few hours. "The Rylothi people have been through much in the past few days. Senator BESK of Bothawui has promised his world's assistance in the rebuilding and I shall be putting my own fortune and talents to work rebuilding. With the return of Republic troops a full investigation will occur into any and all abuses by Amelia and Ryka Starn and their lackey Madison Skywalker. If any of them survived the invasion of Ryloth I invite them to surrender themselves to Republic custody to stand trial for their actions. Elections should follow shortly." DANTOOINE: Statement Author: Kuono Zyss The lastest from Dantooine and ZyCo Chairman, KUONO ZYSS: Citizens of Dantooine. For too long have we lived in the shadows of bombings, shootings, and criminal behavior. The world of Dantooine is a world full of potential for both it's own citizens and the rest of the galaxy, and we cannot allow criminal elements to sell short Dantooine' s future for their own short term gain. This is why I , Kuono Zyss, along with popular support from the people of Dantooine, have taken steps to remove the old regime from power. This day, we have established a transitional government that will keep the best interests of Dantooine's citizens in mind. There will be a few short weeks of instability while the mercenary and criminal elements are removed from our world. Once stability has been obtained, I will personally organize free, democratic elections so that Dantooine can, for once, elect a leader of it's choosing. The transitional government of Dantooine is prepared and enthusiastic about establishing diplomatic relations with all recognized galactic authorities, and we sincerely hope that a period of safety, free trade, and prosperity is in store for Dantooine and it's neighbors. Thank you for your time. NAR SHADDAA: Grand Melee, Round 1 Author: OOC: Bot The first fight of the Grand Melee ended with Scyk losing to Ooodiley, a Tusken Raider. The Wookiee turns out to have been using a moniker, and indeed "Scyk" seems to have been the King of Kashyyyk. Ooodiley will be proceeding to the next round against the winner of . RYLOTH: Vegetius seizes Ryloth! Author: Heinrich Vegetius RYLOTH. Great Hall. Heinrich Vegetius recently had a press conference where he announced Stormtrooper Command, Independent of Republic authority, has seized Ryloth, and normal elections would reserve. However, more controversially, he announced any candidate that does not pass screening by Stormtrooper Command will be allowed to run for office, and that they must be pro-Republic to run. Furthermore, anyone considered remotely seedy, criminal, Black Imperial will be arrested on sight. Also, unexplained, was th epile of dead Rodian bodies behind him at the press conference. Many dissident reporters were arrested. Full Story: 2008-07-13 GNN Vegetius Declares Martial Law on Ryloth RYLOTH: Press Release Author: Heinrich Vegetius RYLOTH. Great Hall. From the Office of Imperator Vegetius: Ryloth's shields have been returned to the passcode of 'free trade' to allow normal traffic, but no vessel of size 50 or greater or with more than 150 troops shall be permitted to land. If anyone is refused access that should be able to, please contact Port Control and they will correct the problem. BOTHAWUI: New Bothan Naval Director Author: Kress BOTHAWUI --- In a press release circulated late this evening by the Bothan Trading Company, Chief Executive Besk announced the appointment of Torval Kress to the position of Director of Operation of the Bothawui Navy. Newly appointment Director Kress was unavailable for comment. A source from within the Director's office suggests with the appointment for Kress to the position that new changes will be occuring within the Bothan military. NAR SHADDAA: Galaxy's Greatest Gamorrean Author: Vordo the Hutt Publicity agents of the Super Great Vordo the Hutt are pleased to announce that the contest everyone loves to love, Galaxy's Greatest Gamorrean, is back in full swing. Apparently the previous winner, Garash of Gamor, fell down some stairs and broke his little pig neck, so Gamor Prime needs another ruler. Eligible contestants, that being anyone who is a Gamorrrean, are invited to contact the Hutt Headquarters on Nar Shaddaa. OOC: So I guess the guy quit after a week or something, no notice or anything. If anyone wants to play a Gamorrean and run a planet, hey, we should hang out. Monday, June 14 2008 Aldog Comments About Ryloth Author: Aldog Statement released from Kessel,from Lord Noble Count Aldog. "Attention Galactic Neighbors. As ye probably know, de lady named Amelia, and the man named Ryka met their end. Ye best be knowing how 'ol Aldog was involved. As ye may have figured out, Amelia and I were once romantically linked. When ah saw her all bloodied and dyin like, she told me it was her final wish ta give Ryloth ta me to avoid it fallen in da wrong hands. After she passed, I came ta Ryloth and officially took possession of it. Thus, I fulfilled da dyin wish of me now dead Amelia. I then gave ta planet ta me ol mate, Zamir with instructions ta treat da people nice and make sure dey be happy and not treated badly." "It was always me intention ta grant da planet ta de Republic as, despite its feelins to da contrary, I know dat Ryloth be a Repub planet and will always be so. So, it brings me no small feelin of relief ta see dat once again da planet be in da hands of the Republic. Now, don't fer a second take dat as a slight against me friends da Blacks. But I know dey have der own stuff goin on and takin care of a population used ta freedom would just be a massive headache to me mate Effie. I, and de planet I represent, Kessel, be not involved in da whole shoot-em up stuff between da Blacks and de Republic. I be all neutral like, and I just thought dat it be better fer da people of Ryloth ta be back in de control and lovin type embrace of de republic. In short, heres to ya, Now, I hope ye all see dat 'ol Aldog be an upstandin' type guy. That be all." KASHYYYK: A Fond Farewell Author: Draven Submitted to GNN today was a brief message from Lord Draven of the Black Imperium. Recently it has come to the attention of the Black Government that one of our own beloved friends and rulers, Yarukka, passed away while competeing in the death duels on Nar Shaddaa. The Imperium mourns the loss of our friend and ally in such an unneeded set of circumstances, and it is with a heavy heart that I announce that in the works will be a funeral service fit for the king of the Wookiee people. I will announce the details when a proper plan has been made. However, the pressing matter is the state of Kashyyyk. As protector of Kashyyyk, the Imperium shall oversee the day to day governmment operations until a successor can be named. Thank you. NAR SHADDAA: Grand Melee Halted Author: OOC:Bot By demands of the Great and Illustrious Supreme Boss Vordo the Hutt, Adoma the Hutt is sad to say the Grand Melee will be ended now. He says that this is because of the pathetic and cowardly Seifer Wolf ran away like a big pansy. Adoma also reminds people that he is giving two hundred thousand credits to whoever kills Seifer Wolf until he is dead. Adoma the Hutt is also being extremely generous and offering to pay the remaining contestants a small fee for being good sports about not being able to participate. Tuesday, July 15 2008 NAR SHADDAA: Vordo on Dantooine Author: Vordo the Hutt News from Nar Shaddaa. When asked about the recent invasion of Dantooine, the Super Great Vordo the Hutt commented: "The Great Hutt Nation has spoken to the new ruler of Dantooine, one Vyrr Ijaz, and after profitable negotiations, Dantooine will be allowed to run as a wholly indepedent Hutt Protectorate World, subject to it's own government and policies." The reporter refers to a flexy, and explains that a Protectorate world differs from the normal classification of "Member Planet of the Great Hutt Nation." Interested parties are welcome to stop by Nar Shaddaa and inquire further. DANTOOINE: A Plea For Aid Author: Vyrr Ijaz From the office of VYRR IJAZ, transitional ruler of DANTOOINE. Citizens of the galaxy. Today, I come to you with a heartfelt plea on behalf of the citizens of Dantooine. As many of you know, Dantooine was liberated from the clutches of terror a few short days ago. However, our beloved world is still plagued with injuries, physical and mental, from the bombing and sniper fire campaigns that occurred under the watch of the previous regime. Our medical facilities are adequate for standard care, but we are ill-equipped for dealing with large numbers of wounded. So, I am issuing a heartfelt plea to the various volunteer and aid organizations across the Galaxy. The people of Dantooine are in need of your help - Be it in the form of donated time from paramedics, doctors and nurses, donated medical supplies, or prefabricated structures that can be used to house our wounded until they have recovered. It is absolutely imperative that Dantooine's citizens receive adequate care, that our colony can continue to increase stability, productivity, and quality of life. These three things are absolutely required to stave off attempts from terrorists and criminals to once again subject Dantooine to brutal, repressive rule. Thank you for your time, and may the force be with you. Wednesday, July 16 2008 CORUSCANT: Explosion Author: Xust "Earlier today authorities noticed a small doll was left at the Headquarters of the Whites on Coruscant. It was quickly determined that the doll was, in fact, an explosive device and the building was evacuated. Moments after the evacuation was completed the bomb detonated. Local authorities have confirmed that no one was harmed. The Whites are an alliance of worlds founded by Bail Organa before the war to promote peace and sentient rights across the galaxy. The current Chairman of the Whites is President Pesiro Nonobi of Sullust." OOC: If you are interested in investigating page a judge or helper. Thursday, July 17 2008 KESSEL: Aldog Announces Changes Author: Aldog Intergalactic Benefactor and All Around Nice Guy, Lord Noble Count Aldog has announced plans to construct housing facilities for the many workers involved in the harvesting of the intergalactically cherished spice. Sources close to Aldog, namely the high priced prostitutes with whom he associates, told insiders at GNN that while talking in his sleep, Aldog mentioned plans to construct large and well equipped housing facilities and a hospital in an effort to improve the overal enjoyment of life for those who work in the mines. Rumour has it, he has begun searching for construction experts and medical experts to assist in production of the facilities. Questions can be forwarded to the sources involved (for 1000 credits in hour) or to Aldog himself (significantly less than 1000 due to his age). Angels of Mercy Author: Graf von Mourn Today on Coruscant Baron von Mourn announced a new von Mourn charity, the Angels of Mercy. This charity will be retrofitting transports into hospital ships with the latest in medical facilities and staffed by doctors and nurses from the Coruscant Medical Center and Academy. Their mission will be to travel to worlds ravaged by disease and war to provide medical attention to the civilian population. The first ship, a GR75 Transport, has been generously donated by Karin Morrow and will be dispatched to aid the world of Dantooine as soon as possible under the new designation of the Mercy of Morrow. Anyone interested in donating time, supplies, ships, or funds to the charity should contact Baron von Mourn. New out of Kessel Author: Aldog His Glorious Lord Noble Count Aldog has announced that he will be donating 20,000 credits to the most worthy cause in the name of his new foundation, "Betterment Leadership Of Wonderfulness," or BLOW as it is to be called for short. Applicants are encouraged to contact Aldog for more information. This is part of an ongoing process to improve the lives of those in need. CORUSCANT: Crash Author: Besk Joran Today a cruiser and a small Bothan vessel collided in orbit of Coruscant. Senator and CEO of Bothawui, Besk Joran, was aboard the smaller vessel, which collapsed and was barely holding up when emergency teams landed. The CEO was gotten out safely by the emergency response teams, sustaining a serious injury to the leg which was repaired on Coruscant. The number of casualties among his entourage also on the ship is unknown at this time. The Senator gave a brief statement thanking everyone who helped in the rescue. Friday, July 18 2008 Charity Selected Author: Aldog Lord Noble Count Aldog has announced that the winner of the 20,000 credits for most worthy charity is none other than the Angel of Mercy charity operated by Baron Graf von Mourn. The credits have been deposited into the Baron's account and a letter of congratulations has been issued. DANTOOINE: Reopening Author: Vyrr Ijaz A message from VYRR IJAZ, transitional leader of DANTOOINE. Citizen of the galaxy, it is with great pleasure that I announce the reopening of Dantooine and Seelon Spaceport. With Dantooine secure and relatively stable, standard traffic is now free to visit using the commonly known 'free trade' passcode. Unfortunately, landings for capital ships and large groups are still prohibited and subject to a customs inspection by local authorities. So come visit Dantooine! In addition to shops, a cantina, and a bank, the GPC (Galatic Physicians Consortium) and Doctor Jasmine Monroe have opened an orbital hospital that will provide first rate medical care to all, a one of a kind facility for the outer rim. All visitors are cautioned against travel away from Seelon City. Dantooine's wilderness is still full of many hazards, both natural and manmade. MERR SONN: Blocade Author: Wraith "News out of Merr Sonn today. Private military organization, Blackhawk Security, which recently secured the rim world of Anoat, has taken it upon itself to secure the planet of Merr Sonn. In a news release just delivered, a spokesman stated that they have no interest in stealing anything from the system. Merely to protect the lives of civilians. The spokesman claims that a letter was send to members of Unified Command requesting them to send forces to repair the damaged Shield Generators and fleet assets to relieve the organization." CEO Attacked Author: Besk Joran The GNN has gotten reports that CEO and Senator of Bothawui, Besk Joran, was recently attacked by pirates earlier today in orbit around Ryloth. One was a Defender Mothership by the name of Deadly Grace, and the other was a NOVA, which was named the Lotus. The latter was piloted by a female whose voice was described as . The commanders of both ships are now wanted on Bothawui for extortion, destruction of planetary property, and murder. The CEO's assistant was killed in the attack. The CEO has not said whether or not charges will be brought before the Republic courts or not, however he said he has "not ruled it out." It was also reported that Heinrich Vegetius didn't attempt to help, and replied to the distress call merely to inform the CEO that Vegetius was going to show him what-for by letting the pirates rob the CEO. RYLOTH: Vegetius Comments on Election Author: Heinrich Vegetius RYLOTH. Heinrich Vegetius issued a press release, announcing the details of the Rylothian election results, and what role he will still play there. Also, he announced he would be withdrawing from the public eye temporarily, to an undisclosed location. Finally, he responded to the Bothan Senators allegations. Full Story: 2008-07-18 GNN Vegetius Comments on Ryloth Election Medistation Christening Author: Jasmine The GNN coverage reports on a feel good story, coming in from two locations in the Galaxy. The banner of the Galactic Physician Consortium hangs high over two brand new skyhook medical clinics. The screen splits, providing a view of the Dantooine Airspace, and the other, over Elmoriyah. "This is a ground-breaking day for the vision of a group of physicians with a true desire to do something selfless for sentient beings in the Galaxy. It's my pleasure to open the first two, of many, GPC Medistations over the skies of Dantooine and Elmoriyah," a chestnut haired woman says, a nametag on her labcoat reading 'Dr. J. Monroe'. "The ability to provide medical care with specialist teams dispatched to areas of conflict or other areas of necessity that require dedicated medical staff, is coming closer to almost instant response." A few questions are taken from the press, before a story about the annual Quarren Fun Run flickers into place. RYLOTH: Address by the Justicator Author: Naga Vao The holovid opens showing a twi'lek rather young but refined and intelligent in appearance. Behind him is a protocol droid which stands silently. "Good people of the Republic, I am honored to present myself to you today with this new title as the Judicator of Ryloth. Recent events have tugged heavy at my heart as I was forced to watch from a distance as off worlders handled my home. But by the graciousness of the legal board of Ryloth and the support of many others I stand before you now as the leader of this world. With Graf von Mourn as the Senator I feel that Ryloth will be restored and prosper even more than before." The Twi'lek's lekku move as he speaks and his eyes remain connected to the camera as if looking the viewers right in the eye or eyes. "However these things cannot be accomplished without help. I ask that all who are willing. All who wish to assist in the renewal of the standard of living for your fellow sentient being, I open my arms to you. Unlike my predecessor before me I feel that this galaxy is a community just like any other. I feel that in order to survive we must welcome those that wish to help. I recognize that Ryloth requires assistance from others, and as such I not only welcome, I ask and plead that others see it in their hearts to make contributions and investments to help improve life on Ryloth. These donations and investments will be greatly appreciated. Thank you." Saturday, July 19 2008 Palpatine Dead? Author: Meena Tills Mon Calamari security released a brief statement to GNN tonight, which reads as follows: 'Today Mon Calamari took into custody an individual who approached Mon Calamari security forces and boasted that he had shot Supreme Justice Palpatine through the head with a blaster on Nar Shaddaa. We are currently evaluating whether this individual is telling the truth, and are holding him in secure custody in case the story is independently confirmed and a murder trial becomes necessary. If indeed Supreme Justice Palpatine is dead, this is a grave moment for the Republic, and Mon Calamari dedicates itself in sorrow to the ideals for which the Supreme Justice may have died. We pray with all the Galaxy that we will be spared the sorrow and troubles his death will likely bring upon a longsuffering universe.' BREAKING NEWS: Palpatine Dead Author: Tuil Lindo This is Breaking News at GNN... "You all just heard it. Jedi Master Lindo reported just now in a broadcast to the entire galaxy on frequency 20 that Supreme Justice Palpatine is dead. This is stunning news even after Meena Tills' report from Mon Calamari. We're keeping up on this and will report any further breaking news relating to this story. For those just joining us, Supreme Palpatine..." Full Speech: 2008-07-19 - Lindo's Speech NAR SHADDAA: Field Marshall Speaks Author: Zamir An armored man's visor turns to the camera, and a voice comes out of the synthethizer: "Citizens of the Galaxy, and even those servants of the Republic. I bring you shocking news: The so-called Jedi Order, the 'Bastion of Peace and Hope in the Galaxy' has gone too far. Yesterday, they assassinated Doraman Palpatine in cold blood. The man to cast the final blow was no one other than Tuil Lindo, who has also threatened the life of my General, and several other prominent figures in Galactic politics. People: uprise against these charlatans, and show them true justice! Do not let the voice of oppression and hypocrisy take the lives of people who actually care about your well-being. I request that you rally, -now- against these fanatics and show them true justice... in their own home!" RYLOTH: New Garrison Commander Author: Arthur On Ryloth it is announced there is a new Stormtrooper Commander, while the Imperator of the Stormtrooper Command is away on other business. Leftenant Arthur Sendant will be heading up in part the Security Forces here on Ryloth -- left in place by the Imperator after the elections to help safeguard Ryloth peace and freedom. When asked for comment, the new commander coldly announced that he would continue to carry out the edicts and orders issued by the Imperator, and that there would be no immediate change of forces or deployment upon Ryloth. Category:Jul 08 GNN Posts